Sounds Like A Plan
by Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345
Summary: Jim is stuck helping Silver stock up on supplies, but when Jim has to do something on his own, he might find himself in a bit of trouble. Can Silver help him out or just make things worse? (Friendship story!)


_**Sounds Like A Plan**_

**Hello everybody! It's me again, here with a short one-shot. Okay, it's not really short. I was trying to get to sleep at night when this idea came to my mind. I hope you like it.**

**This story is set on the R.L.S Legacy to Treasure Planet before mister Arrows death. Plus, Jim and Silver still hate each other. The story will be told in Jim's POV since I find it easier to write like that. **

**I found out that people prefer reading stories that are directed on the voyage to Treasure planet. Not that I blame them, I honestly like those types of stories to without the normal Treasure Planet characters.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

I stood in the river of people, feeling squish like a fish packed in a tin. My eyes scanned the crowded area, seeing people buying things from food carts out on the street. Happy chatters filled the air, almost sending a good vibe through me. It was only the person that I was stuck with that annoyed me. I averted my gaze back to the cyborg who stood in front of a fruit cart, waiting in line behind two people for his turn. "I can't think of a more boring thing to do in my break than shop for supplies," I said, narrowing my eyes at Silver.

Silver sighed, staring down at me. "Ye didn't 'ave tah come wit' me, jus' t'ought ye wanted tah get out on doin work."

"I rather be sleeping..." I muttered, a yawn escaping my lips as if to prove my point.

"Next!" said a voice in front of us, addressing Silver and I who was next in line. We stepped forward, the old cyborg immediately asking the kind gentlemen for a couple of fruits that I really can't be bothered naming. The list seemed endless to me, but I do recall hearing purps, we needed lots of those on the ship. It seemed that the crew likes them just as much as I do. Everytime I go to fetch myself one, they all seemed to had vanished just like Flint's ship. It's almost like the crew are playing a silent game of 'eat all the purps so Jim can't have any.' Knowing them, they probably do that.

"Jimbo! Come on boyo, before I leave ya behind," Silver's booming voice broke me from my thoughts. Glancing beside me, I realized he was not there, instead he had hobbled ahead, sinking into the crowd. I sprinted to catch up to him.

So that's pretty much how the rest of my day went. We switch from cart to cart, collecting things we may need for our voyage. In others words, we've brought a lot of junk, at least to me it was. Silver stuck me with carrying the bags, saying that I was the 'cabin boy' and I should be pulling my weight. What a lame excuse to make me lug around these every heavy bags. I struggled to keep up with Silver while pulling the shopping along on the ground. I almost lost the old cyborg several times, good thing he was keeping a sharp eye on me. I did not want to be stranded on this planet, it seemed a little too crowded for my liking.

Half way down the road, I had stuffed the fruit into my duffel bag which I had brought with me just in case I may need it. That didn't help lighten the weight, it just gave me a back ache by carrying that heavy load. I was so busy trying to keep my balance that I forgot to keep up with Silver. I could feel the sun beating down on me, sweat dripping down my face from the heat. I surely would had blacked it if it wasn't for the load on my back becoming lighter. Come to think of it, I didn't feel it there at all.

Looking up, my gaze immediately met those mismatched eyes, my bag swinged around one of his large shoulders. I was about to thank him for helping me out, but his rough voice broke in before I could even speak, "I got a job fer ya, lad." I groaned at that, slumping against the wall as if I had forgotten how to stand. "Head down East until ye come ta a forest, t'ere will be some berries, make sure ye pick a lot and put em into t'is bag." He handed me a small plastic bag. I examined it as if I expected more to it than just this. "T'ink ye can handle that?" I shifted my gaze back to him, staring into those eyes.

"Sure, got nothing better to do," I muttered, already beginning to head off in that direction, my shoulders slumping. I could feel Silver's eyes upon me as I drifted off into the crowd, forcing myself not to look back under the uncomfortable gaze.

It felt like I had been walking for hours before I finally found the forest that Silver had told me about. It was so quiet and peaceful here, way different than it was back in the town where you could hear hundreds of people talking at once. It gives you a headache after a while. I scanned my new surroundings, seeing tall trees bordered me, too high up that I couldn't even see the top of them. It made me feel a lot shorter than I really was. My eyes came in contact with a pond in the middle of the forest, the only thing that didn't seem giant in this place. I also noticed a dead tree hanged over the water as if they were both connected. I surely would had gazed more around this spot but I had some berries to find.

I turned my head to the side, a pink blur zooming in front of my face, startling me. I almost fell backwards by the sudden surprise, regaining my balance. Getting a closer look, I realized it was little Morphy, Silver's pet that I had formed a close bond with. I don't know how someone so cute and friendly is hanging around that cyborg. It sure doesn't make sense, but I guess Morph likes Silver because he saved the little blob. At least that's what he told me.

Smiling, I raised a hand, gesturing for the little blob to rest on. "Hey, Morph. Did Silver send you to spy on me?"

Morph perched himself onto my finger. "Spy! Spy!" he repeated, turning into a spy glass. At that, I couldn't help but chuckle. He always seemed to be the only one that could make me laugh when my skies were gray.

My face immediately fell again, rolling my eyes and folding my arms. "Figures... That cyborg doesn't think I can do anything right. I'll show him. I'm going to find those berries." I stormed off into a random direction, only getting a few feat away to where I was previously standing before I came to a halt again. "There's just one problem. I don't even know what they look like or where they grow." Morph chirped beside me, settling himself on my shoulder. "Do you know?"

In reply, he nodded his head, which was actually his whole body considering he was almost like a giant floating head. I watched as his usual pink colour faded into a dark blue, turning into tiny Morph pieces that formed together. Once he was done, I recognized the image straight away. It was the berries I had to find. I noticed that there seemed to be a log that was attached to them. That's strange, all I wanted to know was what they looked like. I could do without the extra details. As I stared at the image of Morph in berry form, my gaze drifted off to stare behind him as if something was forcing me to stare off that way. It didn't take me long to spot the blueberries that hang from the branch over the... Water...

"I wouldn't be able to get them without plummeting into the water..." I said mostly to myself rather than the pink blob beside me. "I guess I could just tell Silver that I couldn't find any and be done with it." I was already walking back the way I came, coming to that conclusion without even giving it much thought. I didn't get far when a nagging thought made me stop dead in my tracks.

If I did turn back and tell Silver I couldn't find them, he would probably just think I wanted to get out of doing work. He will never respect we if I bail now. But... If I could bring back those berries, I could show him that I can be trusted and maybe he won't babysit me anymore and treat me more like a grown up.

Smiling, I turned around on my heel, marching back over to where the branch layed, limp and dead. "Here goes nothing..." My gaze found their way down to the water, watching it splash around as if it owned this area. Purposely turning my eyes to the sky, I began heaving myself up the thin wood, not daring to look down. I perched myself on the top, allowing a small rest. My breaths came out in huge gasps, but it wasn't because I was tired. No way, it wasn't that big of a climb. It was for... Another reason. A reason I wouldn't dare say, not even to myself.

Sucking in a deep breath, I gently slid across the rough wood, feeling the sharp edges digging into my fingers. I swear if I looked at my hand right now, they would be covered in splinters. Once I was close enough to the edge, I attempted to bend down slightly and retrieve my prize. Those berries were just a few inches away from my fingers, I could just about touch it. Sweat poured down my face like a waterfall, gritting my teeth. I lowered myself, the tip of my fingers making contact with the smooth edge of the blue round ball. I was ready to pluck it off the branch and bring it back to solid land, when suddenly.

SNAP!

The branch had broke clean off the tree from my weight, I didn't even have time to react before I had suddenly fallen face first into the freezing cold water. In panic, I frantically waved my arms around, attempting to keep myself afloat until I could reach the ground. That plan only made me sink even lower, feeling the water seeping through my nostrils, making it hard for me to breathe. I tried spitting out water that had somehow managed to get into my mouth, but that only made my throat burn as if I had been drinking acid. I wanted to scream. I wanted to call for help, but I was unable to raise my mouth above water to do so. My eyes, which were the only thing that was above the surface, frantically scanned the area, searching for anything I could use to save myself.

Before I knew it, I was staring across the blue waters of the pond, my vision growing blurry. I held a hand over my mouth, attempting to hold my breath as long as I could. It was the only thing that was keeping me alive right now. But no matter how hard I tried, I needed air in my lungs, I could feel my oxygen growing lighter. I held my hand over my mouth and squeezed my eyes closed, but even that wasn't enough. I had already began breathing in the water, feeling it clogging up my lungs. I tried coughing but nothing came out, just a million little bubbles. My head grew lighter, feeling the world around me growing dark. I didn't even try to fight it anymore, I knew I was going to die. I allowed my eyes to close on me and my arms to rest limply at my side, allowing the dark abyss of water to consume my body.

"Jimbo! Lad, wake up! Come on, boyo, open ye eyes," I could hear a deep voice coming from the back of my mind. I think I detected a hint of concern in his tone, or maybe I'm still in a daze state that I'm imagining things. A groan escaped my lips as I forced my eyes open, seeing a large blurry image come into my line of vision. The light reflected behind him, almost looking as if I was in heaven and this was an angel. As soon as my vision cleared, I seriously regretted saying that. It was Silver that stood over my body, I would had preferred the angel. "Ah, Jimbo! Glad ta see ye are alright! Gave me quite a scare, ye did."

**(BTW, Silver did NOT give Jim mouth to mouth. Just clearing that up.)**

"S-Silver..." was the only thing that I could choke out, feeling as if my throat was on fire by the sudden pain. I had to squint my eyes to keep my focus, attempting to block out the sun. Now that I could see him better, I noticed a smile on his lips from his usual sorrow look. He seemed almost glad. Another thing I noticed upon closer examination was that his clothes appeared to be slightly damp. It was as if he had just gone... Swimming? That's when realization hit me and everything came flooding back to me.

I was trying to get those berries but I fell into the water, Silver must had saved me. I Stared into those usual cold eyes which were replaced with kindness. I heaved myself into a sitting position, feeling something large touch my back. I didn't have time to see what it was because I had bent over and began violently coughing, allowing all the water to get out of my system. It burned as I spluttered across the dirt. I would much rather be doing endless chores than having to put up with all this pain. I could feel the weight on my back stroking me as if trying to offer some comfort.

Once I was done, I wiped the spit from my mouth, feeling embarrassed. A pink blur flew into my line of vision, cuddling up against my cheek. It didn't take me long to realize it was Morph, the little guy must had been worried sick about me. I patted him on the head, smiling. I suddenly frowned, gazing up at the cyborg, shocked at what I saw. He stared at me with a concerned look. I had to rub my eyes and look again to make sure it was real. "How did... you know?" I asked, regaining my voice.

"Morphy came and found me. He seemed worried and scared so I figured something bad must had happened ta ya. And I guess I was right." Silver chuckled at that last bit, it was kind of dry and lifeless, not his usual cheery laugh. "Why didn't ye just swim? Th' water ain't t'at deep."

I immediately got to my feet, collecting the bag of fruit Silver had tossed onto the ground in the crisis. "We should head back ta the Legacy. They're probably wondering what happened to us," I said, purposely trying to avoid the question. Without even looking at the old cyborg, I knew he must had been suspicious but I was thankful that he didn't push the matter further.

"Right ye are, boyo. That crew is probably starving, I wouldn't be surprised if they started eating the ship," he joked in his usual cheerful voice. I couldn't help but smile, allowing a tiny nod but I didn't have the heart to reply. I was still a little startled from the earlier event.

Silver collected his long black coat that had been thrown to the ground. But instead of putting it on like I thought he was gonna do, he walked over to me and dapped it around my shivering figure. He took the bag from my grip and walked back the way I had came. As I watched him walk away, I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my lips. It was the first time I had seen Silver act towards me in such a kind matter, he usually yelled at me or scolded me for doing a job wrong. It was kind of nice to see a different side to him. Although... he could just be doing this because the captain did put him in charge of me.

As that idea invaded my mind, my face immediately fell, heaving a sigh. Without another thought, I followed after Silver who was probably miles in front by now.

On our way back, I noticed the crowd of people had grown thin. It was a lot quieter than when we got here, I could still remember the loud chatters that echoed through my eardrums. I didn't dare talk to Silver as we walked side by side, I was far too ashamed by that incident that had occurred back then. He's probably thinking what I think he is. Now he'll most likely treat me like a kid for the entire voyage. Can't believe he gives me an easy task and I ruin it by falling into the water. My whole body shivered as a breeze swept pass me, trying not to make it too obvious. I only hope Silver didn't notice. I stole a look at the man beside me. He seemed too preoccupied with his own thought.

* * *

When we did finally make it back to the ship, it was nightfall and we were both exhausted. The captain had scolded us for our 'lateness,' which, to my surprise, Silver had taken the blame for. I couldn't believe he did such a thing. It was all my fault to begin with, if I haven't had fallen into the water, we would had been back hours ago. Before I even have time to tell her the truth, Silver had led me below deck to the safety of our galley.

"Quite a tiring night, eh Jimbo? Now I gotta start up on dinner," Silver casually said as if the earlier event had never happened. Is he purposely trying to act innocent, so I will break down and tell him the real reason I did not swim to the surface? Well, it isn't going to work. Two can play at this game.

"Yeah... Guess so." -Smooth, Jim. Real smooth. Why don't I just kick myself in the head and end this misery

Silver suddenly turned his body around to face me, an unreadable expression on his face, but I knew in that instant, something bad was gonna happen. "So, lad... 'bout w'at happened before..." Ah ha! I knew he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"What about it?" I said nonchalantly as if we've just been talking about the weather. I reached behind me and grabbed a fresh purp, bouncing it between my hands, purposely avoiding Silver's gaze.

"Why didn't ye swim?" he asked, using the same question from before.

There was no escaping it now, I had no excuses left. I wish somebody would come down here and help me out. Where's Morph when you need him? "Does it even matter?"

Silver gave me a stern look which only meant trouble. "Aye, it does. It matters very much, boyo."

"Why do you even care!? It's not like it concerns you anyway!" I suddenly snapped, furiously throwing the purp I had been holding onto the floor, instantly making it into purp juice.

After glaring at me for several minutes, seeing that red cyborg eye of his turning back to its usual yellow colour. "Ye right... It doesn't concern me at all."

I was slightly surprised by his sudden reply, I was definitely not expecting that. I stood my ground, knowing he was way too stubborn to just give up so suddenly. "I better start on dinner." In a swift moment, he had turned his back on me and began chopping up the fresh vegtables we had brought today.

I sank back into the upturned barrel that was behind me. Dumbfounded about what had happened. First he asks me about it then he just suddenly drops the subject. What is with this guy?

As Silver prepared dinner, I watched him very closely as if I expected him to push the matter further. But he just focused on the food, not even giving me a glance unless he was to shoot me one of his cheerful smiles, quickly followed by a joke. He seemed almost the same as he always was. It was as if he had forgotten about the event, but everytime I think that, he brings it up again. No, I am not dropping my guard this time.

* * *

I had taken a nice hot shower, sitting in the bathroom and drying my damp hair. It felt nice to feel hot water rather than cold. Knowing my luck, I'll probably end up catching a cold. As if to classify my theory, a sneeze exploded out of my nose. I wiped a hand across my nose, sniffling. I was really grateful Silver had allowed me a quick 10 minute break so I could clean myself up, I looked like a mess before. When my hair had dried, it looked all puffy. No wonder Silver kept calling me a mad scientist and making comments.

I stepped out of the bathroom in my usual get-up, strolling over to my hammock and kneeling beside my bag. I stuffed my towel into the bag without a care. I could hear thuds in the distance, alerting me to someones presence. I wasn't surprised at all when Silver emerged from the stairs, nervously scanning the room as if looking for something. His face immediately beamed when he spotted me, making his way over to where I sat. "Ah, boyo! Enjoy ye shower!?"

I glowered at him, turning back around and distracting myself with my bag, pretending to look for something. "It was okay..." I muttered.

I could hear him sigh behind me, obviously annoying by my reply. "Alright, lad. Obviously ye are not gonna tell me w'at happened back t'en anytime soon."

I finally looked back at Silver, smirking. "Well look who finally got the idea. Took you long enough."

Silver gritted his teeth as if trying to restrain himself from struggling me. "The point is... I think I might have a few ideas about why you didn't swim."

"Oh do you now." My face fell, back to the annoyed look I always gave him.

"I think ye can't swim..." his voice was soft and gentle as if he pitied me. Well I didn't need that.

"Fine! I can't swim! Are you happy now!?" I admitted harshly to him, turning back around and hoping he got the message and left me alone.

I could hear him shifting behind me then suddenly I was turned back around by force, staring into those usual mismatched eyes. The kind look in them startled me completely. I was at a loss for words. I wanted to look away, but a strong force was preventing me from doing so. "Jimbo... It's okay if ye can't swim. It isn't somethin' ye need tah be ashamed of. A lot of people can't swim, but ye got a lot of other talents, I'm sure of it." He ended his speech with a wink, heaving himself off the floor with a grunt. With one last smile, he walked away and ascended up those stairs without another word. All I could do was watch, shocked at his sudden action

* * *

Here I was, back to doing work. Silver was back to being a strict boss, it was as if our heartwarming moment before had never happened. The old cyborg was holding up a piece of rope, explaining the proper way of how to tie it. He said they do it for longboats and their lifelines if there is ever a storm. I stopped listening half way through, focusing on the starry sky around us. It was so amazing tonight. There were like a thousand stars blinking down at me. I rather be up here than on the ground. I stared back at my rope, sneaking a glance at the old cyborg who seemed more interested in tying the rope than at me.

I quickly did a knot on the side of the crows nest, it was the way I had seen my dad tie up his ship when I used to greet him once he docked. I swiftly climbed out of the crows nest and lowered myself down the rope ladder until my boots hit the railing of the ship with a soft thud. I walked across it without a care in the world, stuffing my hands into my jacket pocket. It seriously didn't matter if I couldn't swim. Maybe I will make a great spacer one day so I will never have to go near the water again. Sounds like a plan to me.

* * *

**I hope you liked this story, I stayed up late to finish it. I'm thinking about making a Silver's Point Of View, but not sure yet. Leave me a review and tell me what ya think. Plus, I really hope I did the characters right, this story was kind of a practice of writing them.**


End file.
